


Perfect Moment

by Merfilly



Category: Firefly
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: It's one of those perfect moments.





	Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).



Zoë relaxed back on the pillows as the bliss slowly passed from her body and mind, lingering only in her soul. The warm shape of her husband settled with his head on her stomach, and she brought one hand up to stroke his hair for being so good to her.

He always was.

She closed her eyes, considering sleep, as peace swept through them both in this quiet moment. To have him right there, all the cover she needed, and just to drift off…

…and the roar of Jayne giving vent to rage in the corridor broke it.

"Damn him."


End file.
